


Rhea’s Girls

by chellerrific



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When memories are all you have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhea’s Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skypirateb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypirateb/gifts).



> For Philippa, written during Dissertation-a-thon 2011.

_Hestia remembers_ the day she fell ill and Rhea cared for her. Her mother sat at her bedside and recounted Hestia’s favorite stories, of radiant Selene and her beautiful prince Endymion, of loyal Styx who never wavered, of the Hesperides who danced in their garden with the glittering golden apples. Her words were like music to Hestia, who drifted off into dreamless sleep to their soundtrack.

She woke later to voices of a different sort, Rhea’s and someone else’s. She realized it was Hades. She was about to sit up and say hello to him when he said, “But I don’t fit _in_ with them.”

He was _crying_! Hestia had never seen Hades cry. Even Poseidon had cried that time Zeus had whacked him below the belt with a tree branch (an accident, Zeus had insisted). But Hades had never shed a tear in her presence, nor in anyone else’s as far as she knew—until now.

“I don’t belong,” he said tearfully.

“You are different from your brothers, it’s true,” Rhea said in a low voice. “You are kinder and gentler, you keep to yourself more—some may see these things as oddities or weaknesses. But they’re wrong. There is no ‘one way’ to be. You are my precious boy and I wouldn’t change you for anything.”

Hestia opened her eyelids just enough to see that Rhea had Hades gathered in her lap. She stroked his dark hair and spoke in a low voice near his ear. “I already have a Zeus and a Poseidon. I don’t want another one. I want my Hades.”

“But even the girls…”

“Even the girls what? Demeter and Hera love you, and Hestia practically worships the ground you walk on.”

Hestia hoped that if either saw the blush on her cheeks they would chalk it up to fever.

“You should spend more time with her once she’s well. You two always seem so much happier when you’re together.”

There was a pause, then Hades said, “I will. Thank you. I feel much better now.” He climbed down from her lap, wiping his eyes and rubbing his cheeks until he looked little more than flushed. He kissed her cheek, then left the room quietly.

“You can stop pretending to be asleep now,” Rhea said with the hint of a smile.

Hestia opened her eyes. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“No harm was done. I know you aren’t one to gossip.” Rhea sat on the edge of Hestia’s bed and brushed her hair from her sweaty forehead. “I’m just glad that Zeus and Demeter didn’t wake you up when they were in here earlier. Now, shall I tell you the story of Oceanus’ tears?”

* * *

_Demeter remembers_ the day at the baths when Rhea caught the boys spying. Her brothers were the antithesis of subtle, so it wasn’t very hard to figure out they were there—especially not once the scuffle broke out between Zeus and Poseidon over who should have the best vantage point.

“Stay right here, girls,” Rhea said, getting out of the bath and marching over to where the boys had attempted to secrete themselves.

Hades saw her coming and tried to alert the other two, but Zeus and Poseidon ignored him like they always did, and so caught up in their squabbling were they that they didn’t see their mother until she was essentially on top of them.

She stood over them, hands on her hips, and said, “What are you doing?”

All three of them stared at her, dumbstruck and unable to answer. Behind her, Hera and Demeter were shooting them death glares, already moved in place to block Hestia from view.

“I asked you a question, boys.”

“They said they wanted to see who had the bigger jugs, Hera or Demeter,” Hades blurted out.

“ _Shut up_!” Zeus hissed at him over his shoulder.

“Oh? Well. In that case it’s only fair if you return the favor,” Rhea said.

Zeus and Poseidon exchanged glances, then looked back up at her. “What?”

“You’ve seen enough of the girls. Now let them judge you.”

“You can’t be serious,” Poseidon spluttered.

But her face told them she was as serious as hemlock.

Zeus and Poseidon slowly got to their feet and began to strip, their fingers fumbling with knots that normally would not have slowed them.

“You too, Hades.”

Hades looked like he’d just been force-fed overripe olives. “But I—”

“But you came with them and you looked with them.”

Hades could only stare back at her, as if waiting for her to relent and say “just kidding,” but no clemency was forthcoming. Redder than the inside of a pomegranate, he stood and began to undress with his brothers.

Hestia refused to look, but Demeter and Hera were more than happy to participate in this game. They dressed, then circled the naked boys, poking, examining, and commenting at length.

“Is it supposed to be that color?” Hera remarked.

“Look, doesn’t one of those look a bit higher than the other?” Demeter said.

“That’s a rather unusual shape.”

“I _knew_ that wasn’t his natural hair color.”

Even after extensive consideration, however, they never were able to come to an agreement over whether it was Zeus or Poseidon who had the better equipment; it would remain a point of contention with them into their adulthood.

* * *

_Hera remembers_ the day Rhea left. She had been alone with Zeus, stolen moments slipping into hours, when Rhea passed right by their hiding place, oblivious to their presence.

“Mother?” Hera said, sticking her head out. She swatted away Zeus, who was trying to hush her up.

Rhea stopped, startled. It was only then Hera realized how frazzled and lost in thought she truly was. “Hera?”

“Mother, are you going somewhere?”

Rhea looked drained. She wrung her hands without seeming to realize she was even doing it. “I am.”

“Where? Are you all right? You seem a bit out of sorts.”

At the worried tone in her voice, Zeus gave up trying to stay hidden as well. “Mother? Is something the matter?”

“Oh, hello, Zeus,” Rhea said distractedly. “I didn’t see you there.”

Zeus and Hera exchanged worried looks.

“I’m just going… I’m going…” Rhea sighed and dropped her hands. “I’m going away.”

“‘Away’?” Zeus repeated.

“Yes. It’s… time. It’s past time, really.”

“Mother, I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Hera fought back the rising panic she was starting to feel.

Rhea smiled at the two of them gently. “It’s past _my_ time. I’m a relic of a bygone era, a memory of an age that ended long ago. And rightly so. It’s time for you, for you and your brothers and sisters.” She took Zeus’s chin in her hand. “My brave, handsome boy, you are king now.” She turned to Hera, taking her hand. “And you, my beautiful daughter, you will be his queen.”

Hera blushed and looked down. “I don’t know…”

“I do.” She patted Hera’s hand before letting it go. “I have done all I can for you. I’m so proud of what you have all become, such strong, vibrant adults. When I look at you, I know that whatever else, some good has come of me, of me and… of your father.”

Zeus’s face soured at the mention of their long-gone patriarch, but he said nothing.

“I hope that…” She paused here, trying to collect her thoughts. “I hope that a part of me shall always remain with you, as a part of you shall always be with me.”

“Mother, you don’t have to leave,” Hera said, forcing the desperation to say out of her voice and locked inside her chest.

“I’m afraid I do, sweet. It’s something I hope you will understand someday. Time marches on. Things change. Nothing lasts forever, not even us. Sometimes in life one must do what is necessary, even if it is painful. Take care of your siblings. Demeter is more lonely than she lets on. Hestia is a gentle thing, too gentle for this world I sometimes fear. Poseidon struggles with life in your shadow, Zeus. And Hades has always felt like an outcast. Love and cherish them, and each other, as I have. That’s my only request.”

Then she kissed each of them on the cheek one last time before walking out of their lives forever.

* * *

_Rhea remembers_ everything. On the other side of the world from her children—not babies anymore, not for many generations, but always _her_ babies—she treasures each and every one, holding them more dear than gold or jewels. Thousands of miles and years removed from them, they are all she has left.


End file.
